Are those two going out?
by CSIERfan
Summary: Our fav CSI's as kids in high school. Lots of SARANICK and mabey some CathGrissom
1. intro

Disclaimer: don't own them . you get the picture. Also don't own most of the other characters names just borrowed them cannot stress this fact enough  
  
NOTE: this is a story about Sara, Nick, Warrick, Cath, and Grissom as kids, also includes some original characters and borrowed names from other TV shows.  
  
Character introduction chapter:  
  
  
  
KNIGHT:  
  
Lucy Morgana Knight 17  
  
Sam Jason Knight 20  
  
SIDLE:  
  
Sara Nicole Sidle 17  
  
STOKES:  
  
Emma Kirsty Stokes 17  
  
Holly Kate Stokes 20  
  
Nick Stokes 18  
  
  
  
BENSON:  
  
Olivia Christie Benson 17  
  
Chloe Benson 16  
  
Leon Doug Benson 18  
  
LOCKHART:  
  
Abbie Tara Lockhart 17  
  
Oliver George Lockhart 19  
  
  
  
CARTER:  
  
Cassie Dawn Carter 18  
  
John Taylor Carter 19  
  
SANDERS:  
  
Greg John Sanders 16  
  
Liberty Aria Sanders 18  
  
Anna Satine Sanders 19  
  
Michael Carl Sanders 12  
  
TRAVERS:  
  
Briony Lauren Travers 17  
  
Jackson David Travers 18  
  
METCALFE:  
  
Ashley Kari Metcalfe 18  
  
Cameron Adam Metcalfe 16  
  
BROWN:  
  
Leisl Emilia Brown 5  
  
Dave Liam Brown 16  
  
Warrick Julius Brown 18  
  
WILLOWS:  
  
Catherine Isobel Willows 20  
  
Dale Eli Willows 8  
  
Matt Malik Willows 17  
  
Josh Toby Willows 10  
  
  
  
GRISSOM:  
  
Kristin Jamie Grissom 4  
  
Travis Mark Grissom 16  
  
Gilbert Jonathan Grissom 20 


	2. the lake

Disclaimer: don't own them . you get the picture. Also don't own most of the other characters names just borrowed them cannot stress this fact enough  
  
NOTE: this is a story about Sara, Nick, Warrick, Cath, and Grissom as kids, also includes some original characters and borrowed names from other TV shows.  
  
This is my second installment.  
  
There are pieces to the reader said by the characters cause I'm an actress so I write mostly in script.  
  
Lucy: (to audience)  
  
It was the twenty ninth of November 2003. Everything was normal; we lived in the small town of Hale, USA. Less than a hundred people live here so granted everybody knows everybody. About 30 kids ranging from 4 to 10, we all grew up together. My best friend is Sara Sidle. Her, me, Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown planned the coolest Halloween party.  
  
Sara: Come on guys, I'm telling you dress-up is so un-cool!  
  
Lucy: But Sara!  
  
Warrick: It's a Halloween party, you have to make it dress up!!  
  
Nick: Sara, please (giving her his best puppy dog eyes)  
  
Sara: Aww Nick . well okay then I suppose it'll be fun.  
  
Lucy: (to audience)  
  
Sara'll give into Nick on anything. All he has to do is give her his puppy dog eyes and BAM! She says yes! It's actually quite cute really. He's so protective of her though. If you wanna date Sara you go through Nick, if you wanna hurt her . think again  
  
Sara: (to audience)  
  
I don't really mind fancy-dress party's but its fun to see the guys go all girly about dressing up. Besides I can't wait to see Nick's costume! I mean it's not like I'm in love with him or anything. I did have a crush on him back in Grade one, and then there was Grade four and Grade five. Then there was also 8th Grade and well not anymore anyway. Besides its not like he'd ever be interested in me.  
  
Nick: Okay guys let's get on with this, so what food shall we have?  
  
  
  
First of October outside the town, on Edgewater lake  
  
Nick: Come on guys let's go swimming.  
  
Sara: Yea in a sec. Hey have you guys heard about that new family that's moving in?  
  
Lucy: The Sanders? Yeah, I heard they had some kids too.  
  
As they are talking four teenagers walk up  
  
Anna: Hi I'm Anna and these are my brothers Greg and Michael and my sister Liberty.  
  
Sara: Hi I'm Sara and this is Lucy and Warrick and Nick  
  
Up walks Olivia and friends  
  
Sara: Hey guys. This is Anna and Greg and Liberty and Michael.  
  
Abbie: Hi I'm Abbie, and this is Briony and Liv  
  
Briony and Liv: Hi.  
  
Emma runs up the hill  
  
Nick: Hey sis. Guys this is my sister Emma.  
  
Soon everyone from Hale had been introduced to the new family and all the kids were reading, swimming, sunbathing and playing around the lake.  
  
Nick: So Sara, we still going swimming?  
  
Sara: You bet. Race you in.  
  
She takes off running and does a perfect dive into the lake.  
  
Nick: Hey. No fair.  
  
He runs after her and jumps in. Soon they are laughing and splashing each other.  
  
Greg: So, are those two going out?  
  
Everyone cracks up laughing.  
  
Lucy: Who Nick and Sara? No, no they're not. Why?  
  
Greg: Oh, just wondering.  
  
Half an hour later, Sara and Nick join the others.  
  
Greg: Hey Sara so did you um have a nice swim?  
  
Sara: Yeah thanks.  
  
Greg: Um, do people call you Sara or can I call you sweetie?  
  
Sara: You can call me whatever you want but if you call me sweetie ever again I'll beat the shit out of you.  
  
Greg: Okay I'll keep that in mind. So have you lived here all your life?  
  
Sara: Yeah why?  
  
Greg: I was just wondering. So you'd know the town pretty well.  
  
Sara: Yeah.  
  
Greg: So you could, uh maybe show me around sometime?  
  
Sara: Are you hitting on me?  
  
Greg: Maybe, do you want me to?  
  
Sara: No!  
  
Sara stalks off back to the town  
  
Greg: What did I say?  
  
Liberty: You really are an idiot, you know that right?  
  
Warrick It's not his fault.  
  
Lucy: Sara doesn't play well with the other children.  
  
Nick: Hey, Greg.  
  
Greg: Yeah.  
  
Nick: I suggest you stay away from her for awhile. Hey Sara, wait up?  
  
Nick runs after her  
  
Greg: Oh man, I blew it, now she hates me!  
  
Lucy: Don't worry about it.  
  
Warrick: Yeah, Sara'll get over it. Hey we're having a Halloween Party tomorrow night.  
  
Lucy: Yeah you should come. Everyone'll be there.  
  
Liberty: I dunno. I don't think that's such a good idea.  
  
Emma: Why not? It'll be fun.  
  
Olivia: Yeah Sara and Lucy have been planning it for weeks.  
  
Warrick coughs loudly  
  
Olivia: Sorry, Warrick and Nick too.  
  
Liberty: Yeah but I don't think Sara wants us there.  
  
Lucy: Oh don't worry. She'll get over it!  
  
Leisl runs up the hill really fast.  
  
Leisl: Warrick, Warrick, Momma say's you have to come quickly.  
  
Warrick: Calm down Leisl. What's going on?  
  
Leisl: It's Sara. Come on we have to go!  
  
Lucy: What about Sara?  
  
Leisl: Momma won't tell me anything but Sara'a daddy's screaming and there's blood everywhere!  
  
Warrick: Oh no! Lucy let's go.  
  
The three of them run as fast as they can back to town leaving everyone else standing there speechless.  
  
  
  
Okay so that's my first installment I hop you like it. PLEASE REVIEW  
  
decided I had to leave you hanging so that's all for now will update when I get some reviews.  
  
Note: The character Lucy's name comes from the character Lucy knight off ER and does not (like most of the others) belong to me. It is also not in anyway based on me, the author Lucy  
  
  
  
Thankyou for reading do review Lucy 


	3. Daddy no!

Disclaimer: don't own them . you get the picture. Also don't own most of the other characters names just borrowed them cannot stress this fact enough  
  
  
  
NOTE: this is a story about Sara, Nick, Warrick, Cath, and Grissom as kids, also includes some original characters and borrowed names from other TV shows.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hey guys, this is as promised my third chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews, I loved them!!!! Please review again, hop you like it.  
  
This is my third installment  
  
Back in town (Warrick's house)  
  
Warrick: Nick! What's going on?  
  
Nick: Oh god Warrick it's awful!  
  
Lucy: What happened?  
  
Nick: When I finally found Sara, she was at home. I.I.I went in and she was.she was lying on the ground covered in blood, crying and.her dad was screaming at her.  
  
Warrick's mom comes to them.  
  
Mrs Brown: Hey guys, the doctors with her now, you can go see her in a minute.  
  
Nick: Thanks Mrs B. What about her dad?  
  
Mrs B: Well they're taking him to the state prison, I suppose they might have a hearing but I'm not really sure.  
  
Nick: Man, I can't believe I didn't notice.  
  
Mrs B: Nobody did honey, it's not your fault.  
  
Nick: Sure. What's going to happen to Sara?  
  
Mrs B: I talked it over with Child services. Sara's aunt is handing over custody to me, so we're gonna do up the attic into a bedroom for her. Meantime she'll sleep with Leisl.  
  
Warrick: Oh cool, thanks Mom  
  
Mrs B: Well I wasn't going to let her go into foster care!  
  
Nick: Hey guys here comes the doctor.  
  
Doc: She's fine, she'll be down in a couple of minutes. I understand you're taking over full custody Mrs Brown?  
  
Mrs B: Yes.  
  
Doc: Right. Well she needs to take three of the red and two black, as well as five of the white pills once a day. Midday would be best.  
  
Mrs B: Thankyou so much Doctor Rosenberg  
  
Doc: You're welcome. I'll be back to see her in a couple of days.  
  
Mrs B shows the doctor to the door. Sara comes downstairs  
  
Nick: Hey Sara, you okay?  
  
Sara: Yeah I'm all right. Thanks for everything Mrs Brown.  
  
Mrs B: Call me Christine dear. No need for formalities.  
  
That's it for now. I know that was a bit morbid with the child abuse and stuff but I needed it to fit in with the rest of the story.  
  
If you have any ideas about what you want me to include or where you want me to go with the story please review or send me an email.  
  
Please review. Also any ideas on costumes would be great (for the party)  
  
Will try and update soon  
  
Lucy 


	4. Breakdown i'll look after you

Disclaimer: don't own them. You get the picture. Also don't own most of the other characters names just borrowed them cannot stress this fact enough  
  
  
  
NOTE: this is a story about Sara, Nick, Warrick, Cath, and Grissom as kids, also includes some original characters and borrowed names from other TV shows.  
  
  
  
Author's note: THIS CHAPTER ID DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND LIZ, WHO HELPED ME WRITE MOST OF IT, THANKS LIZ, YOU'RE THE BEST! BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT. ALSO IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING IT WAS LIZ WHO WROTE THE REVIEW SAYING BY THE WAY UR MATE LIZ IS SO THE COOLEST. ANYWAY HAD TO WRITE THAT CAUSE I PROMISED HER BUT ON WITH THE STORY  
  
  
  
One week later.  
  
Sara's old house. Nick (dressed as a cowboy) is trying to convince Sara to go to the party.  
  
Sara: I dunno if me going is such a good idea  
  
Nick: Of course you have to go. Sara you organized most of this!  
  
Sara: No one likes me  
  
Nick: I like you  
  
Sara: Well of course I know you do  
  
Nick: No Sara I really LIKE you  
  
Sara: Really?  
  
Nick: Yeah, I always have and I probably always will.  
  
Sara: Wow, I uh, oh my god! I don't know what to say  
  
Nick: Don't say anything now we have to get ready for the party.  
  
Sara: Nick. I appreciate what you're trying to do but I don't think I should go.  
  
Nick: Why not?  
  
Sara: I've only spoken to you and Warrick and Lucy since -  
  
Nick: Sara  
  
Sara: No wait, let me finish. You guys are the only ones I've spoken to. I feel really bad for the way I treated Greg. And I don't think I can face all the gossip.  
  
Nick: Please Sara, I'll look after you.  
  
Sara: You always looked after me  
  
Nick: Not really, I mean look at all this stuff with your dad. I didn't notice anything!  
  
Sara: Nick that wasn't your fault . it was mine  
  
Nick: Your fault? No way! Sara, if anyone was to blame here it was your dad. He shouldn't have been doing it.  
  
Sara: Yeah, I suppose you're right. But well, I'm afraid  
  
Nick: Afraid of what?  
  
Sara: That everyone hates me, that they blame me for what happened.  
  
Nick: Sara, no one hates you and as for blame, it wasn't your fault everyone knows that  
  
Sara: Maybe  
  
Nick: Come on Sara . will you go to the party. with me?  
  
Sara: Are you asking me out . like on a date?  
  
Nick: Sara, I just confessed my undying love for you . of course I'm asking you out!  
  
Sara: I dunno  
  
Nick: Look, it doesn't have to be a date  
  
Sara: No wait Nick I do wanna go with you . cause I like you too but . it's just  
  
Nick: Come on. It'll be fun . but you don't have to  
  
Sara: Oh, okay  
  
Nick: YES! ......lots of time passes Did you say you like me?  
  
Sara: Yeah I did  
  
Nick: Double yes!  
  
Sara: Oh no, hang on, I can't go I don't have a costume  
  
Nick: Damn! Hmm, don't worry I'll find you something  
  
Nick looks around frantically the spies a piece of wood  
  
Nick: There you go you're. Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Sara: Buffy?  
  
Nick: Hey, come on it works right? You got your stake and all that. You're a kick butt babe . babe  
  
Sara: Yeah well I'll kick your butt if you call me that again.  
  
Nick: Look Sara, If we're gonna be going out then you need a pet name. Babe sounds good to me  
  
Sara: . fine you win . cowboy  
  
Nick: Cowboy, I like it  
  
Sara: Come on we're gonna be late  
  
Both are laughing hysterically as they leave  
  
  
  
I wanna say thankyou to all the amazing people who reviewed. And thanks for the costume I deas they really halped  
  
If you have any ides of what you want me to include I'm open to suggestions. You can review or email me on  
  
chesangel@hotmail.com  
  
thanks Lucy 


	5. Lets get the party started

Disclaimer: don't own them. You get the picture. Also don't own most of the other characters names just borrowed them cannot stress this fact enough  
  
  
  
NOTE: this is a story about Sara, Nick, Warrick, Cath, and Grissom as kids, also includes some original characters and borrowed names from other TV shows.  
  
  
  
Sara and Nick walk into the party and Everyone falls silent  
  
Nick: So uh what happened to the music?  
  
He goes over to the stereo and puts on some really loud music. Everyone tries to cover up their embarrassment and goes back to talking, dancing etc  
  
Lucy drags Sara over to the couch to talk  
  
Lucy: So.  
  
Sara: So what?  
  
Lucy: Why are you glowing?  
  
Sara: glowing? I'm not glowing.  
  
Lucy: Then why can't you stop smiling  
  
Sara: I can  
  
Lucy: Sara.  
  
Sara: ok fine . I got asked out by someone  
  
Lucy: Oh my god, who!?  
  
Sara: Someone  
  
Lucy: What did you say?  
  
Sara: I said yes  
  
Lucy: Oh my god, you have a boyfriend!!  
  
Sara: Shhh, yeah.  
  
They hug  
  
Lucy: Who is it? Come on, you have to tell me, I'm your best friend.  
  
Sara: I know but it's not just my news, it's his too.  
  
Lucy: Are you guys keeping it a secret?  
  
Sara: I don't know, we haven't really talked about it, but when we do you'll be the first to know  
  
Lucy: Well I should hope so  
  
Greg walks past  
  
Sara: Excuse me for a sec, I'll see you later Luce  
  
Sara walks over to Greg. Lucy jumps to conclusions and thinks that Sara is going out with Greg  
  
Sara: Greg I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour at the lake.  
  
Greg: It's cool  
  
Sara: No. I treated you really badly, I feel awful, I'm so sorry.  
  
Greg: Really it's cool . I'm sorry about your dad  
  
Sara: Yeah thanks. Can we start over, be friends?  
  
Greg: Hi I'm Greg Sanders  
  
Sara: Hi I'm Sara Sidle  
  
They both laugh  
  
Lucy runs up to Warrick  
  
Lucy: Oh my god! You'll never guess  
  
Warrick: Guess what?  
  
Lucy: What I know  
  
Warrick: Lucy! Just tell me, I don't have all night!  
  
Lucy: Okay. Greg asked Sara out and she said YES!!!  
  
Neither one of them noticed that Cassie was standing behind the and walks off with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Cassie: Catherine, You'll never guess what I just heard!!  
  
Catherine: What Cassie?  
  
Cassie: Greg and Sara are dating  
  
Catherine: Honestly, are you serious?  
  
Cassie: Absolutely. Oh, hey Liberty, you got a sec  
  
Authors note: Okay that's it for now. I would try to write longer chapters but then it would take me years to finish!!!  
  
I realized recently that the date of the ninth of November 2003 in my first chapter is wrong. If that were the case Halloween would have already been. It should in fact say the ninth of SEPTEMBER 2003  
  
Thanks for your support keep reviewing  
  
Next chapter .. Nick gets down to some good old Karaoke and they play a bit of spin the bottle!!! 


	6. mistaken identity

Disclaimer: don't own them. You get the picture. Also don't own most of the other characters names just borrowed them cannot stress this fact enough. Also the song lyrics are "Can't take my eyes off of you" by Lauren hill . and they don't belong to me  
  
  
  
NOTE: this is a story about Sara, Nick, Warrick, Cath, and Grissom as kids, also includes some original characters and borrowed names from other TV shows.  
  
  
  
The party is going really well and everyone is having fun. Ashley is on stage and has just finished singing 'Nasty Girl'.  
  
Warrick: Okay . who's next on Karaoke?  
  
Leisl: What about Sara?  
  
Sara: Absolutely no! No way!!  
  
Olivia: Oh come on  
  
Sara: I don't think so . it ain't gonna happen guys.  
  
Nick: I'll go . if no one else will.  
  
Warrick: . um . okay Nick.  
  
ASIDE  
  
Leon: Can Nick sing?  
  
Holly: I have no idea  
  
Leon: But . you're his sister!  
  
Holly: He doesn't usually sing to me.  
  
Music starts up and nick sings, looking solely at Sara. Sara looks up and smiles at him.  
  
You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you.  
  
I need you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love you baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby....  
  
Repeat Chorus 1x  
  
[To fade] I need you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love you baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby....  
  
I need you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love you baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby....  
  
  
  
Lucy: Wow he's actually quite good. Uh oh . look at the way he's staring at Sara.  
  
Warrick: Maybe he doesn't know about Sara and Greg  
  
Lucy: Do you think we should tell him Warrick: I dunno . I think Sara should be the one to tell him  
  
Lucy: Yeah, he really likes her  
  
Cassie overhears and smiles. Leisl, Dale, Kristin, Josh and Michael leave  
  
Anna: Right guys now that the kids have gone who's up to play spin the bottle?  
  
Briony: I'm in . and so is Leon!  
  
Catherine: I think Gil and I might head home  
  
Anna: Oooooh. Gil and Cath are gonna get their own lip locking action without us. Anyone else wanna leave? No? Great . lets play  
  
Catherine and Gil leave  
  
Anna: Okay who's gonna go first?  
  
Cassie: I will  
  
Cassie spins the bottle and it lands on Nick. He doesn't look too happy about it but shrugs it off Sara doesn't look very happy about it but stays quiet.  
  
Cassie: Nick honey, you ready?  
  
Nick slowly follows her over to the closet and with a final glance at Sara he follows Cassie into the closet. Cassie moves towards Nick but he stops her.  
  
Nick: I'm sorry Cassie, but I actually have a girlfriend.  
  
Cassie: It's not Sara is it? You do realize that she's going out with Greg.  
  
Nick: What?!  
  
Cassie: Aww honey, I'm sorry. I thought you knew.  
  
Nick: But Sara's not .  
  
Cassie: She is Nick. She told me and Lucy about it. I'm really sorry.  
  
Nick: Yeah, sure, whatever  
  
Cassie: But maybe you and I could . you know .  
  
Nick: We could what Cassie?  
  
Cassie: Hook up  
  
Nick: Oh, I'm sorry Cassie but I don't think that's such a good idea.  
  
Cassie: Why not?  
  
Nick: I just . we'd better get back.  
  
Cassie: Yeah, one sec.  
  
Cassie grabs Nick and messes up his hair before pushing him out the door. She then messes up her own hair and smudges her lipstick.  
  
Leon: way to go Nick  
  
Nick: But we .  
  
Cassie: Shh honey  
  
Nicks looks confused and Sara is really upset  
  
Anna: Who's next . Sara?  
  
Sara: Sure, why not!  
  
Sara spins the bottle and it lands on Nick  
  
Anna: Oh. Maybe we should just let Greg go with Sara  
  
Olivia: Yeah, you don't mind do you Nick?  
  
Nick: I.  
  
Leon: Of course he doesn't mind  
  
Nick: I.  
  
Abbie: Go right ahead Greg  
  
Chloe: NO!!!... I mean you have to play the game properly otherwise you might as well just pick a partner and go into another room.  
  
Emma: Chloe's right. Besides everything happens for a reason  
  
Holly: God, not all that Destiny bullshit again Emma!!  
  
Cameron: Is someone playing Destiny's child?? I love them!  
  
Briony: Lets just let Nick go with Sara and then Greg can go next time okay?  
  
Anna: Okay then. Sara, Nick, off you go.  
  
Sara and Nick reluctantly walk into the closet. Sara looks angry and upset and Nick is confused.  
  
Sara: So, you want to tell me what's going on?  
  
Nick: What are you talking about?  
  
Sara: You and Cassie.  
  
Nick: What bout me and Cassie?  
  
Sara: Oh come on, you can't tell me you're denying it  
  
Nick: Denying what?  
  
Sara: I saw the two of you! You were trying to fix your hair and her lipstick was completely smudged  
  
Nick: What about you and Greg!  
  
Sara: What about us?  
  
Nick: Cassie said you told her and Lucy you were dating him  
  
Sara: Me and Greg? Get real! Is that why you .?  
  
Nick: Sara, nothing happened  
  
Sara: But.  
  
Nick: Cassie messed my hair and smudged her own lipstick.  
  
Sara: Oh . Nick I'm sorry  
  
Nick: Its okay . but why would Cassie do something like that?  
  
Sara: Isn't it obvious? Cassie likes you  
  
Nick: Oh. Well it's too bad for her I like someone else then  
  
Sara: Who's that?  
  
Nick: Well if you don't know by now.  
  
Sara: I'm kidding  
  
Nick: Good. Now as much fun as talking is, I can think of better things to do  
  
Sara: Like what?  
  
Nick: Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
MEANWHILE OUSIDE  
  
Anna: Sorry Greg, maybe next time.  
  
Greg: Why did you guys want me to go with Sara anyway?  
  
Olivia: Because you're going out with her.  
  
Greg: I am?  
  
Leon: Yeah man, you didn't know?  
  
Greg: How did you guys know?  
  
Lucy: Sara told me  
  
Greg: She did? So I'm going out with Sara?  
  
Holly: Yeah  
  
Greg: SHOT!!!  
  
Nick and Sara walk out laughing and holding hands.  
  
Jackson: What's going on?  
  
Sara: What do you mean?  
  
John: Aren't you going out with Greg?  
  
Nick: Who me?  
  
Leon: No stupid! Sara  
  
Sara: No, whatever gave you that idea?  
  
Lucy: you told me you were going out with Greg  
  
Sara: No, I told you I was going out with someone  
  
Lucy: But then you went to talk to Greg  
  
Sara: I went to apologize  
  
Warrick: Oops  
  
Sara: Greg I'm sorry.  
  
Holly: Me too  
  
Leon: We thought .  
  
Greg: Hey it's cool. I don't mind  
  
Warrick: So who are you going out with then?  
  
Sara: Nick.  
  
Emma: Oh my god!!  
  
Greg: Congratulations man, she's really great.  
  
Nick: I know, sorry about the mix up  
  
Greg: Just take care of her  
  
Nick: I will . I will 


End file.
